1. Field of Invention
A quick connect fastener accessory includes a base plate and lid to enclose an upper end of a quick release pin or fastener, preventing disengagement of the fastener or quick release pin from its engagement and an illumination means integrated within the base plate and connected to a local available low voltage electrical system, the illumination means using low voltage LEDs with a prismatic backplate for maximizing illumination as an accent or as a visual aid.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal little if any prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present illuminated secure fastener cover, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
The primary fastener used with the present secure fastener finds its origin with U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,953 to William Dzus, who invented a spiral turn quick fastener for use in attaching panels to an anchor panel, replacing rivets. Thus, the term Dzus fastener, quarter turn fastener or locking panel pin all define the type of fastener used with the secure fastener as disclosed in the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,162,091 to Laperle, a multiple component device is disclosed which attaches a box or bag to a vehicle. A three wheeled motorcycle is disclosed as the subject vehicle, and the device includes a frame anchored to the bike and at least two body clips, noted as “quarter-turn clips 240, 244, similar to those adapting for use in the present invention, are illustrated. The present invention involves the same type clips. Several other prior art patent utilize these type clips, including U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,594 to Matthies, a detachable fender panel clip, U.S. Pat. No. 7,971,841 to Van Wyk, a saddlebag wall hanger using these type clips, U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,853 to Perrot, disclosing a clip which has a base accepting a quick fastener clip, U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,291 to Poupitch and U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,358 to Swanson.